Episode 127
Episode 127 'is an episode of the Drunken Peasants Podcast. Vadim Newquist made a debut appearance in this episode. HOLY FUCKING SHIT! Someone else besides Creationist Cat mentioned the existence of the DP WIKI! Commence the celebratory orgy! Highlights The Cat Bitch named Vadim was a guest!!! Videos Played # The Amazing Atheist Called Me A Racist # DOC DROPPED!!! # COWGER: I am ashamed of my country. # 8th Grade Atheist asks Creationist about Evolution # Indiana woman's unhinged rant about gay marriage. # 05/03/14: Video from 04/26/14: Man who sat behind me at food court to harass me # 05/03/14: Video from 04/26/14: Security guard at food court # IMPORTANT MESSAGE: CHRISTIANS Uniting to Overthrow Supreme Court And take AMERICA back!! # Joshua Feuerstein Exposed!!! # Antichrist Zack Knight Must Choose Satan or Rule 13 - GAIL'S NEXT BOOK # You girls don't need bad boys and don't need "The D". # Why an elderly woman would not help another woman stop porn on a plane. # Human Cloning Should Be Legal - Never Lose a Loved One To Death Again Start of The Show The show had a terrible start, as Ben botched the shit out of the intro. Scotty discussed his sexual fantasies regarding his dream man, the banana bitch. They then got the cat bitch Vadim Newquist to discuss the angry kangaroo and how he mistook Vadim for CC. First they played AIU's mentally deficient response to the Peasant's original coverage. The kangaroo said TJ has white-guilt. He also showed some facts that prove that blacks are evil and how he's totally not racist, because he fapped to booty-liscous. Next was CC's response to being doc dropped. They talked about how the KKK is a better investment than AIU. CC elaborated that after burning and wrecking Roo's furry ass on Twitter, Roo went to doc dropping him because of an overload of butthurt. CC's video unleashed further pwnage upon Roo for the doc drop and his idiotic, bigoted leanings. Vadim also shouted out the DP Wiki so the admins could get their egos' stroked. After finishing CC's utter decimation, the Peasants decided to rape all of humanity by opening the live YouTube chat. Middle of The Show Then they played a video of Caiden Cowger ranting about the supreme court legalizing the butt sex and how it ruined the constitution and America. After that they played a video of an 8th grader owning a dumb-ass adult creationist. Afterwards they played a video of some old creationist bat mourning the loss of her right to oppress faggots. She was of course entirely cogent and never went all over the place with argumentation grounded in emotionalism and irrationality. Next they played a video of some bitch claiming to be stalked because someone coughed. Then they played a video of Josh Fuckstain telling Christians to take america back. It was particularly obnoxious to watch because Josh decided to put up some retarded Terminator thing on his screen. They then played a video of someone exposing Josh Fuckstain as a fake Christian because he didn't say the blessing at a waffle house. Then they played a video of Gail talking about her new book about the Antichrist. Part way through this Vadim pussied out because "he's too tired". The Peasants kicked him out before he could get belligerent. Gail has explained that the story will mostly be sort of like the plot of Good Will Hunting except with Zack Knight and Robin Williams. End of The Show They then moved on to the gloriousness that is The Beast. He opened with a retarded obituary to The Ultimate Warrior. He proceeded to move on to some dumbass analogy that one of his worthless friends made about understanding black holes and women falling in love with assholes. After he blathered his obese gob off for a couple more minutes, the Peasants got bored and shilled their shirts. They also extorted likes from the audience by using Scoopler's powers of persuasion he gained from years of Nazi rallies. Subsequently, another episode of the ever so aptly titled Wretched with Bill Nye's evil twin brother. He decided to address pornography, feminism, and atheist, his point was that, why shouldn't all these cliques be total hive minds like Conservatives? His answer was that they're all in "The Sin Club", which is totally a real clique/club. He then revealed that all of these truly worship Satan. They moved onto Evan Lefavor who is determined to advocate for the human right to have yourself cloned. After discussing the botched version of human cloning ethics Evan was attempting to give, the Peasants fucked off and died at last, ending the cancerous tumor forever. Quotes * ''"I just want my money to go to racism." - Vadim Newquist * "I like punching women." - Vadim Newquist * "ALLAH!!!" - TJ as a Islamic jihadist. * "Ben is dead." - Scotty reminds people of a particular movie. * "It's like America has been raped." - TJ on Marriage Equality * "Evolution is a step back from the Enlightment." - Some creationist * "He was coughing like he had the right to do it." - Some feminist whom we cannot make a page for, due to wiki fascists * "Some jesuit is making some noise at there." - Gail Chord Schuler * "Whatcha gonna do when Scotty runs wild on you, motherfucker?!" - Scotty * "Hang tough like the Backstreet Boys!" - Wretched * “In all fairness, I did stop following Neil deGrasse Tyson because he said there is no actual dark side of the moon and no one fucking contradicts Pink Floyd so...” —TJ Kirk Trivia * While Scotty is the Egg Bitch, TJ is the Banana Bitch. The Banana Bitch is also known as TJ Bananaseed. This alter ego is an obese man clothed in banana peels who frolics about the land planting banana seeds, hoping they should one day become banana trees and bear fruit, so that he may sodomize himself with it. * Creationist Cat couldn't come on the show as he was at a Meet-and-Greet at the Westboro Baptist Church. * The hosts of the Drunken Peasants discuss poetry during the show, usually, according to Scotty. * Creationist Cat is a professional race economist. * TJ called Atheism-is-Unstoppable "Brett Keane 2" and predicts him to be a self-described '''Godist in 2 years. * Mr. T went to college for the knowledge. * Vadim Newquist punches people if they insult Creationist Cat. * Creationist Cat has 19,000 lives. He reincarnates with these. * Vadim Newquist shouted out the DP Wiki this episode so the admins could get their egos' stroked. He also quote BeyondPhere's opinion on Atheism-Is-Unstoppable that can be found on his page. * TJ hates Gmail as it has a No Cats policy. * Joshua Feuerstein is apparently making a children's book by the name of "Feuerstein Bears. * Vadim claims to be Zack Knight. Therefore, he is also the Antichrist. * Everyone on the DP Wiki is part of ''The Sin Club, which hails Satan! We should get special jackets. * TJ gained a little respect for feminists after learning, because to Wretched, they hail Satan. * God's gift to the world is confusion, according to Wretched. * Clones of millions or possibly billions of people would have no negative repercussions whatsoever. Category:Drunken Peasants Episodes